Memory Loss
by Nadine8799
Summary: Thomas Jefferson met and fell in love with Angelica Schuyler. But as time passes, so does life. He thought his life was pure bliss, but nothing lasts.


**Memory Loss**

Thomas Jefferson met Angelica Schuyler accidently, when she was in France with Lafayette. Lafayette was responsible for them meeting each other and Lafayette shipped them together. They had meet-ups, talks, dates, debates. At first, it was one hundred percent a platonic relationship. They were good enough to win debates against other people. Angelica made him actually respect women in equal standing. They had this friendship going on for one or two years.

Eventually Angelica Schuyler stole something important from Thomas Jefferson.

Jefferson didn't mind, not at all.

First Angelica stole his attention. Jefferson found himself always having his attention on her. The moment she stepped into the room like a queen just arrived to a ball. The moment she would talk so smart that the men around her felt the need to respect her. The moment she pulled up a joke on him and they both laughed so hard Lafayette need to check if they were okay.

Second thing Angelica stole was a part of his personality. He also stole some of hers though. They were usually on the ends of the spectrum, always finding themselves in combat of words on which is better. As time passes in this totally platonic relationship, they acquired a grey area. One where they actually agree on. Sometimes Angelica would let down her guard and follow Jefferson, sometimes it's the other way around.

Third thing Angelica stole, and this one Jefferson noticed completely, he would say his whole life. Usually his whole life rotates on himself. He should get this done for himself. He should do this for himself. But after a while he noticed that it changed. His whole life revolves around Angelica. He should get this because it makes her happy. He wondered if she would content with him doing this. He wondered if it would make her sad if he did that.

He was caught in a love heist and the culprit is Angelica Schuyler.

By that point, Jefferson decided to go for her. He started throwing hints that he wanted their relationship to be more than just friends. He never thought once that it might ruin their relationship. All he thought about was that he might die if he can't wake up to her face every morning. Surprisingly enough, Angelica responded equally. They decided to not keep it longer, flew to America and got married there.

Every important people attended. Even Hamilton did. He was unwilling at first and Jefferson even received a threat from him. But at the end, Hamilton saw how happy Angelica was with Jefferson and he was happy for them. Though Jefferson actually wondered if something was wrong with Angelica's head when she said yes as he proposed. But she said yes and it was good enough to make him cry tear of happiness.

Jefferson would describe the first part of his marriage life as pure happiness.

"Good morning sweetheart." Yes, that beautiful inviting voice in the morning. He woke up to find Angelica looking at him contently, smiling before leaning in for a morning kiss. He would be cranky the whole day without that morning kiss. He had said before and Hamilton and Washington scoffed it off. But once, Angelica was needed in the Schuyler's mansion so Jefferson woke up without his morning kiss. He was pissed off and pretty much tried to fight anyone who did wrong to him. Hamilton didn't even try to approach him. Washington was the one responsible for him to have an early leave. Angelica got a letter begging her to never leave him after that.

"Knock 'em dead." Was the words Angelica said before he left for work. It cheers Jefferson up. Brought him to his best potential. Get him an infinite energy to debate with Hamilton. Oh boy, those days when Jefferson would get home with a winning smile and Angelica would say, "You killed them, did you?"

"It was like a bloody battlefield."

"Good."

The nights are the ones he always looked forward to. After dinner, getting ready. Then just laying on the center of their bed. They settled to the position they loved the most. Angelica's head on his chest so she can hear his heartbeat and Jefferson with his arms to her waist so he can pull her close each night.

The talks, slight debate, is always memorable. Talks about how was the day, how was work, what did Hamilton do, how did Washington respond, is John Adams still a fatty, is Eliza doing okay. Angelica's a smart woman and she understand well about Jefferson's job. He would be lying if he said that Angelica had no effect on his jobs at all. Angelica was all over him. She would help him with the bills, she would help him with the words. In depressing nights, she would hold him tight and whisper that everything's going to be alright.

And before they fall asleep, whispering the three words that kept them together, "I love you."

Jefferson thought it would stay that way. He thought they could be happy until they die of old age. Of course, nothing lasts.

"Thomas, you forgot your lunch today." Angelica was coming in, holding a brown paper bag with lunch inside. Thomas Jefferson loved it when his wife visited him at work. But this time it was worrying. He never forgets his lunch. He bought it with him this morning. Jefferson spread his leg for a small space. Angelica knew what it meant. She walked around the desk and sat on his lap.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" Jefferson asked, his hand snaked around her waist to keep her on his lap instead of falling off.

"I'm fine. I just hoped you wouldn't forget your lunch." Angelica answered. Put down the paper bag above his papers on the desk. Jefferson frowned.

"I never forget to bring lunch. I already took mine this morning."

Angelica blinked, "Huh… really?"

Jefferson pointed at the nearest trashcan. A brown paper bag was on it, the one he brought with him this morning. Angelica was confused. She tried to put the pieces together in her head but nothing worked. Looking at this made Jefferson feel uneasy. Angelica stood up from his lap, kissed his cheek, said goodbye and walked away.

Jefferson continued working. Almost forgetting what just happened. Three hours later Angelica returned with the same exact reason. Jefferson was dumbstruck. Worried. Agonized. Uneasy. Stressed. He took her to a doctor immediately. The doctor said this is something like what happened to older people. Something close to memory loss. They're still studying what it's about, but it's hard to determine.

Jefferson asked for an early leave. Washington granted it. Madison and Hamilton patted his shoulder before he left. Angelica walked next to him. She didn't listen to what the doctor said.

"Sweetheart? What's wrong?" she asked, her hands sliding down his arm, holding his hand tight. Jefferson squeezed back. Stopping his step only to kiss her forehead before continuing.

"It's nothing. It's fine." _No, it's not fine. It's something. The doctor said you have some kind of a memory loss. I'm not fine with that. I need you. What happened?_ Jefferson continued, "Did something happen this morning after I left?"

"I fell down. I think I slipped a puddle of water and hit my head. And when I remembered it, I was cooking your lunch."

Jefferson stared at Angelica. Deep in thought. He stopped and sat them down the bench of a park, "You don't remember that you visited me in the office before?"

"I did?" Then she closed her eyes. Her hand went to her head, as if it was hurting. When she opened her eyes, she was looking at him, confused painted across her face. She looked around, watched the sunset in the park and commented, "Wait, I thought I was in the kitchen. How did I get here?"

Jefferson couldn't breath.

He asked Washington for a week leave. All he did was put his whole attention at Angelica. He studied her. Watched her every move. He knew it wasn't… rightful, but it's the only thing he can do. After two days, his deduction was her memory resets every five hours. She couldn't remember what she had for lunch or dinner or breakfast and always assumed that she had just hit her head in the kitchen. After that, Jefferson timed it. His heart shrunk when he found that it was decreasing each time.

The first time was four hours fifty-six minutes. The second time was four hours fifty-five minutes. The third time was four hours fifty-three minutes. The fourth time was four hours fifty-two minutes. And it decreases each time.

She wasn't able to recall the new memories they made. She was able to recall every other thing perfectly. Jefferson's whole world gone down to a hole. His days were ruined. He would wake up in the morning still receiving his morning kisses but he couldn't bring up the conversation they had last night because she didn't remember it. Agonizing wasn't the word for what he felt.

He adores her. He loves her.

But she can't remember the current him. She remembered the old him. Before she hit her head. Hamilton pitied him. Jefferson couldn't do anything against it. Was too tired to even think of any retaliation. By now, he had given up. Not on her, but on trying to cure her. He had enough money to last until their old age so he resigned the moment Washington stepped down. Moved to Virginia and lived with Angelica alone.

It took them five whole years. Jefferson was about to die mentally. But he still sat Angelica down in a chair as they watched the sunset. His hand on top of hers as he squeezed tight.

"Hi."

"Hey Thomas how-"

"Hey sweetheart."

"Hiya sweetheart."

"I love you Angelica."

"I love you too Thomas. What's the-"

"Love you so much."

Angelica's condition worsened. She now only had one second before she forgets anything. Jefferson knew she still loved him. He knew yet it still hurts that now he doesn't receive any morning kisses or inspiring declarations or funny debates over silly stuff. All he gets was a stranger who can't hold a conversation for more than a second. She looked at him like she just married him yesterday. Full of love and joy in his eyes. She looked at him as if she had just hugged him throughout depressing nights. She looked at him and her eyes screamed how much she loves him.

But he couldn't return it.

He couldn't stand not talking with her at late night. He couldn't stand not debating with her. He went suicidal over it but he couldn't bear the thought of leaving Angelica alone in the world without anyone to take care. So he held on. Till their dying breath. He'll see her in Heaven and they can continue debating and loving up there.

* * *

 **Writer's Note:**

This is actually challenge from a friend of mine. He gave me three words: Heist. Combat. Amnesiac. I could either mention it in the story or make the story about the three words. Since I have a lot of time in mind, if you write in the review, three words, I'll make a fanfiction out of it. Write a specific ship if you want, but I don't do M/M or F/M, sorry about that. I'll have a time limit of six hours after reading your review and I'll work on writing it ASAP.

I would love to hear some challenges from you, and reviews. I'm sorry I'm still not good with writer's note. So um, bye bye.


End file.
